Summer Showers
by Erandir
Summary: An afternoon excursion takes an unexpected turn. A/L, PWP


Title: Summer Showers

Author: Erandir ()

LotR: FPS

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Rating: NC-17

Summary: An afternoon excursion takes an unexpected turn.

------------

"It is going to rain."

Aragorn looked over at his companion curiously. The Elf had spoken so emotionlessly he was not certain it had not been some sort of joke. But then, he did not think that was the sort of joke that was fitting for a situation like this, even for Legolas.

The man turned his gaze upward toward the sky, following the Elf's though the treetops and toward the skies above. When they had left the city that morning the sun had been bright. Now it was shadowed and the sky was gray. Aragorn frowned slightly. "Perhaps we should head back," he commented, remembering how long it had taken them to get to this secluded spot.

"Head back?" Legolas asked, lowering his gaze to the man who sat beside him. "Not when I so rarely get you to myself like this," he pouted a little, "I do not want to go back to sharing you with everyone else."

"And I do not want to get caught in the rain," Aragorn countered.

"What sort of Ranger are you?" Legolas prodded, watching with a smirk as the man bristled defensively. The Elf knew exactly how to get Aragorn to do what he wanted. "A little rain won't kill you. Besides, I think we still have some time before it actually starts to rain."

"Oh?" Aragorn asked curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"Elf intuition," Legolas replied quite seriously.

"Elf intuition?" the Ranger repeated, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Only a moment after he had spoken a large raindrop landed on the Elf's nose, and Aragorn could not suppress a snort of laughter. "Your 'elf intuition' amazes me, fair prince," the man chuckled, which earned him nothing but a smack on the head from the Elf in question.

"I did not say it was always right," Legolas replied defensively.

Still grinning, Aragorn leaned forward to brush the droplet of water off of Legolas' nose with his thumb. "Now do you think we should head back?" he asked. "You know how these summer storms can be. It will be pouring before we know it."

Legolas sighed and pouted, "I suppose you are right," he commented.

Aragorn climbed to his feet and helped his lover up off the ground as well. Legolas was still disappointed that their excursion had been cut short; and before they had had the chance to do anything, either. But the Elf did his best to hide that disappointment. He and Aragorn spent little enough time alone as it was, he did not want to spend it arguing.

---

Sure enough the rain grew heavier quickly and before the pair knew it the droplets had turned to steady showers. Legolas heard Aragorn curse softly as the rain became steady enough so that they would doubtlessly be soaked by the time they found any shelter. But the showers were not yet so strong that Legolas was not enjoying himself.

"Come, Aragorn, it is not that bad. Can we not stay out a bit longer?" Legolas asked. He realized he sounded a bit like a whining child. It was undignified, but it would not have been the first time Aragorn had seen him act in such a way. Besides, he was unhappy that their excursion had been cut short.

"We should not," the Ranger replied, glancing over his shoulder at the Elf, who trailed behind him carelessly. "It could get worse."

"But we did not have the chance to do anything," the prince complained.

Aragorn stopped then and turned around to face his lover. "What did you want to do?"

A grin crossed Legolas' face and he launched himself into the Ranger's arms with enough force to knock the man off his feet and onto the soggy ground. "Aragorn," he purred, body sprawled across the man as they lay on the grass which was slowly turning to mud. "Make love to me in the rain?"

The Ranger's eyes grew wide and his face turned red. "Legolas, this…" the man stammered. "This isn't really the time for-,"

"What are you talking about? This is the perfect time," The Elf interrupted him. "No one else is going to be out in this weather. And we do not know when we will next be able to be alone."

Aragorn sighed. When Legolas was like this there was nothing to do but go along with it. "If I become ill you have to nurse me back to health."

"Of course," the Elf agreed eagerly.

Aragorn was not sure if he would end up regretting this or not. But, he decided, he might as well enjoy himself while he had the chance so hopefully it would be worth it if he did end up ill.

Legolas was already pulling at Aragorn's clothing, working the wet laces of the man's tunic with his fingernails until they came loose.

Once he had managed to get the all the ties undone the layers of leather and fabric were pushed apart to discover that the rain hadn't yet made it through the man's clothing. Aragorn was still mostly dry, but that would not last for long.

The Elf shoved the man's shirt up to reveal his chest and bent his golden head to kiss the bare skin. He could feel Aragorn's hands beginning to work at his clothing as well, and suddenly the Elf found himself lying on his back on the muddy grass and staring up at the smirking face of his lover. Not that he minded at all. Legolas rather preferred this position.

Aragorn struggled a bit to undo the ties on his lover's clothing. The Elf's clothes were often hard enough to get off when they were dry. Now that they were wet, stuck together and to the Elf's skin, it felt nearly impossible. And he couldn't just tear them because they weren't exactly in a situation where that would go unnoticed.

Seeing his lover's frustration, the Elf began to help. Only by both of their efforts was Legolas able to get free of his shirt and tunic, but Aragorn did not stop there. He completely ignored the Elf's bare chest as his hands continued downward. The Elf's pants had been able to remain a little less damp, but it was still a struggle to get them off. The fabric clung to the Elf's long legs as though unwilling to let the prince become unclothed.

Legolas wriggled and kicked to be rid of the fabric, which took far too long for his liking, and by the time the pants were tossed aside he was aching for his lover's touch again.

Impatiently, the blond wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and pulled him down to kiss his lips. He felt the man's hands roam over his now naked body and moaned in pleasure. His own hands moved down the Ranger's chest until they reached his pants. The ties were pulled at impatiently, almost haphazardly, until they came loose enough for the garment to slip over the man's hips and let his quickly growing arousal spring free.

Aragorn gave a sigh of relief when freed from the constricting fabric. As reluctant as he had been about this idea he was certainly coming to enjoy it.

The summer rain was cool, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. Rather it served to cool the two lovers' overheated bodies as they came together. Sweat was washed away almost before it had the chance to form, water mixing with the white fluid that leaked from the Elf's erection as he reached anxiously for one of their bags, which had been discarded so carelessly when they had first tumbled to the ground.

When his fingers finally closed around the bag Legolas grinned and pulled it closer. His hand thrust into the pouch and rummaged around until it closed around a familiar bottle, which was then pushed into Aragorn's surprised hands.

"You planned this," the man stated.

"Of course I did," the Elf replied with a cheeky grin. "Now get on with it."

Aragorn did not need to be told twice. The bottle was pulled open roughly and he poured the oily contents into his hands, heedless of how much he used, though it was probably more than enough. He rubbed the oil over his aching erection, coating it fully while the Elf spread his legs and wrapped one around the man's waist impatiently. As soon as he was finished, the Ranger took his member in hand and positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

"Aragorn," Legolas whined when his lover did not continue immediately. He may have wanted to say more, but the man silenced him with a kiss and a quick thrust of his hips. Aragorn was rewarded with an extremely contented moan from his blond lover as the man's shaft filled him.

The Elf's arms wrapped around his lover's back, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt and tangling in the hair at the base of his neck. They moved together fluidly, bodies slicked by sweat and rain. The rain had become somewhat heavier, such that Legolas could no longer open his eyes to look up at his lover. With the blue orbs squeezed shut against the falling water, he pressed his face against the man's neck and let his lips attach to the sensitive skin there.

It was not long before the pair's movements, once steady and rhythmic, became faster and more frantic. The Elf gasped as each of the man's thrusts rocked his body, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. His fingers dug into the Ranger's shoulder's, feeling that tell-tale knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He knew he would not last much longer, and only moments later a cry tore from his lips as his climax washed over him. The release that splashed onto his stomach and chest was quickly washed away by the torrents rivulets of water that ran down and off his chest. The Ranger followed mere breaths later, spilling himself within his lover with one last hard thrust.

They were both of them breathing heavily and, despite the mud in which they lay, neither made a move to get up right away. But once the Ranger's breathing had calmed and his body cooled down he began to shiver slightly.

Legolas pushed the man off of him gently and Aragorn stood to pull his clothing back on properly. It took Legolas significantly longer to wriggle back into his pants, a feat even when Aragorn came to his aid.

"I will need a bath when we return," the Elf commented as he did up the ties on his garments.

"So will I," the Ranger replied. "What shall we say if anyone asks why we are covered in mud?"

Legolas smiled as he looked over at his lover. "We fell," he replied simply, and began walking.

By the time they arrived back at the house Aragorn was already sneezing.


End file.
